In preparing blood or tissue specimens for microscopic examination, a small amount of blood or tissue specimen applied to a slide must be first stained. Various efforts have been made to provide mechanical devices for immersing one or a series of such slides in a first stain solution, and successively thereafter into another staining solution and successively thereafter into a rinse tank for the production of stained hemotology or other slides for microscopic examination.